Realigning
by Invisia
Summary: Five timelines crossed over, their centre point happening to be in one room. Now Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Sirius are trapped in different timelines, in different points of time. Will they ever find their way back? Meanwhile, can they live their life, keeping everything secret? Includes Marauders, Next Gen., Riddle era and Founders Era.
1. Preface: Centre Point

**A/N: **So, this story was originally a series of companion novels (I will list the titles below), but when I was revising the planning I realised I may as well just write one, larger story. This first chapter's short, but trust me, I'm working hard on improving my chapter lengths.

**Original Titles: **_Hermione Granger and the Council of Secrets, Ron Weasley and the Star of the North, Ginny Weasley and the Darkest of Lords,_ and _Sirius Black and the Girl of Ravenclaw Tower._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Realignment**

* * *

**Preface**

**Centre Point**

* * *

It was just one of those days.

It was the summer of '95, and Number Four, Grimmauld Place, was undergoing a long-needed spring cleaning. Today's job was the basement area, and so the small team of helpers (mainly Hogwarts students), governed by Molly Weasley, split into small groups to clean a set of rooms each. As Ron, Ginny and Hermione headed out with their buckets of soapy water and mops, they heard Mrs Weasley yell behind them.

"Not so fast, Sirius!" They turned to see the fierce redhead admonishing a large black dog. "Grab a mop and go help those three." She pointed in their direction.

The dog grew, transforming into a sallow-faced man with long, tangled hair and a pouting expression. "But Molly!" he whined childishly.

"Now!" Mrs Weasley barked, leaving no room for argument. Still pouting, Sirius grabbed a mop and headed after the three teens.

"Aw, come on, Sirius," Ginny said with a grin, "It'll be fun."

"Right," Ron agreed sarcastically. "Because cleaning creepy old houses is fun, Ginny."

"I'm just trying to be optimistic!" his sister protested. "Merlin, what crawled into your bed and died?"

"A rat," Ron replied. "I'm not even joking!"

So, this was how, three hours later, the foursome found themselves sprawled on the floor of one of the rooms, panting hard.

"What the bloody hell did your family keep in that wardrobe?" Ron gasped, his question aimed at Sirius. The older man shrugged, massaging his neck which was criss-crossed with faint red lines.

"Beats me. I'm pretty sure this used to be my brother's study room..." He trailed off. "Is it just me, or is the room spinning?"

"I think we're all a bit dizzy," Ginny replied, rubbing her head.

"No, the room is actually spinning!" Sirius cried. It was; the walls were blurring around them.

"What's going on?" Ron yelled, unable to see anyone through the blur.

"I've read about this!" Hermione gasped. "It was scheduled to be today, but nobody knew where... Oh, why here?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny yelled. "What was supposed to be today?"

"The timelines!" Hermione called, her eyes screwed shut. "They're rearranging!"

Then, suddenly, all sensation vanished, and the spinning stopped.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, that's the start. Was it good? Let me know in a review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Mudblood in the Basement

**A/N: **So here's chapter one, which is actually an edited modification of chapters two-five of the original, _Hermione Granger and the Council of Secrets. _Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Mudblood in the Basement**

* * *

"The timelines!" Hermione called, her eyes screwed shut. "They're rearranging!"

Then, suddenly, all sensation vanished, and everything went black.

**xXx**

Hermione groaned, her eyes screwed shut. Her head ached, and she reached up to touch it tentatively. "Ugh..." she moaned. "Where am I...?"

"Shh!" hissed an unfamiliar voice. "Look, I'm sorry, you startled me- I dropped my cauldron on your head."

Hermione tried to open her eyes, but it was proving difficult. She still had no clue where she was, or who she was with. Where was Ron? Ginny? Sirius? Shouldn't they be with her? Then there was the stranger speaking to her. They didn't sound like a threat, but then again, she couldn't be sure of anything.

Forcing her heavy lids to move, Hermione saw the pale patterned walls of the basement room, though they weren't all faded and peeling like they had been last time she'd seen them- only a little grubby. In front of her was the wardrobe, earlier out of which long black tentacles had burst out of, trying to strangle them. Now, though, it was half-open, stacked with books and potions ingredients. Moving her head to the right, she could see a large, wooden table. On the wall was the door, bolted shut.

She closed her eyes again and groaned. She tried to move her leaden arm, and found that she was barely able to. Groggily, she sat up, resting one hand on her forehead. Her half-closed eyes flickered open, and she stared at the person in front of her in surprise and disbelief.

He looked familiar, but Hermione was positive she did not know the young man staring back at her. He had long (for a guy, anyway) dark hair that ended just above his shoulders, defined cheekbones, a handsome face and a chiselled jaw. His eyes were grey- no, not grey, she told herself, silver_._

"How are you feeling?" he asked her cautiously.

"Kinda sick and dizzy," she mumbled, "But I think I'll be alright."

The boy nodded. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you? How did you get into this house? There are wards everywhere, so you certainly didn't apparate..."

That was when it all came back to her- stealing the paper about shifting timelines from the Black family library, being in the room, how the room was the centre point, and how she'd been sent, spinning, to another timeline. _The others... _she thought worriedly. _They'll be trapped in a different timeline with no clue what's happened! Who knows where they'll end up? _Another thought sprang to mind. _Should I tell him? Or should I make up an excuse? _She pondered on that for a moment, catching sight of the wand in the stranger's hand. _I'd best tell him, I don't want to loose my head... I know what the rules say, but this isn't my timeline, so we'll all be safe._

"Actually, I was wondering... if you could tell me the date, please?"

He reguarded her oddly, before nodding slowly. "Alright... It's 1975."

She gasped. "You... You're Regulus Black?"

He gaped at her. "How... how do you know my name?" he cried. She sighed.

"You'll never believe this, but I'm from the future." He stared at her. "Surprise?" she offered lamely. He simply spluttered.

"You're- the future- impossible- no way- how-"

"My name's Hermione Granger, if that helps. I was born in September 1979."

He stopped spluttering, simply staring at her. Suddenly, a loud crash, followed by a scream and loud yelling came from upstairs. Regulus winced. Upon noticing her questioning glance, he replied, "Sirius, my brother... Things have been really bad since he was sorted into Gryffindor. I think he'll leave any day now, to go live with the Potters." She nodded- Sirius had told her about that before. Then, he groaned. "Oh Merlin... what am I going to tell my mother? 'Hey Mum, there's a girl from the future down in the basement...'."

"Don't forget that I'm muggle-born," Hermione offered, smiling.

"Crap," he muttered, sending her a revolted glare, which she countered. "Now I have to tell her I have a time-travelling mudblood girl in the basement... hell."

"No, you wont tell her," Hermione told him. "You have to keep this secret, okay? Nobody knows- and I mean _nobody!_"

"Alright," he agreed warily. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

"Long story short, Ron, Ginny, Sirius and I were cleaning this room when the world started spinning and I ended up here." He looked at her, his eyes full of conflicting emotions.

"You knew my brother?" he asked. "Why were you in out house? Did you know me? Why would our parents let you in? Who are Ron and Ginny?"

"Yes, long story, no, they're dead, and some friends of mine," Hermione answered, all in one breath. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to hear the long story," he demanded. Hermione sighed.

"Fine. All of the Black family heirs except for Narcissa were either dead, disinherited, or in Azkaban. Sirius broke out of Azkaban in my third year-"

"Wait, Sirius was in Azkaban? How'd he get in there?"

"Framed for something he didn't do- I'll tell you later. Anyway, when You-Know-Who returned- he had gone, you see, but he came back in June- Dumbledore reinstated the Order of the Phoenix. Since we were too young to be in the Order- with the exception of Sirius, of course- it was out job to make the house fit for living in. Like I said, the room spun and I ended up here..."

"Why'd the room spin?" Regulus asked. She snorted.

"You're full of questions, aren't you? Anyway, it happens whenever two or more timelines cross. They all focus on a centre point- which just happened to be this room, in my timeline- and whoever is in that room gets thrown across timelines."

"You lost me with the 'more than one' timelines bit," he sighed. "Explain, please?"

"Can you get me a quill and some parchment?" He passed her some, sitting beside her on the floor. On the parchment, Hermione drew five lines- a rough estimate- labelling two of them '1995' and '1975'. Then, on the others, she labelled them with question marks. "Okay, so the parchment is time, and the lines are timelines. Now, say that these-" she gestured to the lines- "Are the timelines, which vary slightly. Whenever they cross-" she turned the parchment over and drew the same lines, only this time on top of each other- "They have a centre point, which is in one point in one timeline. Whoever is at that point will be sent to whichever the current point in time is in that timeline. Therefore, my timeline is twenty years ahead of yours."

"That's pretty interesting," Regulus commented. Just then, a loud chime resonated through the room, making Hermione jump. "Listen, I have to go. I'll come down tonight to sneak you out of here, alright?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed. "Bring some food, wont you? And your brother?" He sent her a strange look, but nodded.

"Alright," he agreed, and headed out of the room. Hermione sighed, picking herself off the floor and opening the wardrobe door wide. She picked a book up off the pile and sat down at the table to read _100,00 Spells Everyone Should Know _by Antonius Tickleberry.

**xXx**

Reggie waited until two in the morning before risking it.

He snuck out of his room and into his brother's across the hall, his footsteps quick and quiet. He climbed onto Sirius's bed and crouched over the sleeping teen, reaching out to shake his shoulder. "Sirius?" he hissed. "Siri, wake up."

"Wha'...? 'S too early..." Sirius mumbled, then sat up straight, grey eyes wide. "Bloody hell!" he cried.

"Shh!" Regulus hissed, clasping his hand over his brother's mouth, listening. When he heard no sound from his parents, he removed his hand.

"Reggie?" Sirius whispered. "What are you doing in here?"

"Listen, Sirius, something strange happened earlier. This girl from the future appeared in my study room... She needs our help, and I need you to come with me."

Sirius stared at him. "You have to be kidding me," he muttered. "A time-travellor in the basement... what next?"

"Mother invited Cousins Bella and Cissy to stay next week," Regulus told him, smirking. Sirius groaned.

"This just gets better and better."

Together the two brothers crept through the house, stopping at the kitchen to collect some food for Hermione. Reggie opened his study room door, holding a candle aloft, having left his wand in the room. "Hermione?" he called into the darkness, "You there?"

"Regulus? That you?" came her voice, and Reggie moved the candle to show the girl sat at the table, her eyes half-open. She had an imprint on the side of her face where she'd been sleeping on the book she'd been reading. He chuckled, handing her the food that was wrapped in a handkerchief.

"Some food for you," he told her, and she thanked him, helping herself to the salmon sandwiches ravenously.

"So, Hermione..." Sirius said, coming to stand beside Regulus, "How old are you?"

Hermione, for some unknown reason, choked on her sandwich and had to take a swig of butterbeer. _"Sirius?" _she hissed, sounding astonished. "You look... wow! You look different!"

"I do?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're... younger!" Hermione replied, grinning. She took another bite of sandwich.

"Oh, heaven forbid I grow old!" Sirius cried in mock-distress. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

She swallowed before replying. "Oh, I'm fifteen. About to start my fifth year."

"You're the same year as Reg!" Sirius told her. "What house?"

"Gryffindor," she told him, and Sirius let out a quiet whoop.

"Oh yeah, high five!" Giggling, Hermione complied. "So, you got your Hogwarts stuff with you? Only two weeks and three days left of the summer holidays, Hermione."

She gasped. "No! I don't think time cares very much about personal possessions... I don't even have a wand..."

"I suppose you could just nip to Diagon Alley at the end of the summer for supplies. Have you got any money?" Reggie asked. She shook her head, and he sighed. "Doesn't matter, we'll lend you some."

"I'll repay you," she promised, finishing her food. "Anyway, are we gonna sneak out of here or what?" Then, she frowned. "I'm still staying at your house, right?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course. We'll hide you in my room..." Knowing the trouble that would lead to, Reggie elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"No, we wont. Mum never goes in there, true, but we can't hide anyone in there, not with Sirius in there. Our parent's bedroom is on the first floor, and the guest rooms where Bella, Cissy and their husbands will be staying next week are on the third floor. That just leaves the second floor- I don't think anybody ever goes in that bedroom. Don't leave unless it's safe. The library is on the same floor, and that seldom gets used by anyone but Dad, but I wouldn't risk it. If you like, you can take some books with you..."

Hermione cut him off, grinning. "Oh, that's be great! Can we go now?" The two brothers nodded, and Hermione picked up several books from the cupboard before following them.

The second-floor bedroom was covered in a thin layer of dust, but in much better condition than it had been in in 1995. It sported two beds, a dresser and a wardrobe, as well as an ornate rug. Hermione dropped the books onto one bed and then collapsed onto the other.

"Goodnight!" she called to them.

"Uh, goodnight, Hermione," Reggie called, shutting the door. He used his wand, which he had picked up upon leaving the room, and used it to cast a quick locking charm on the door. Beside him, Sirius yawned.

"I don't know about you," he mumbled, "But I'm going to bed."

**xXx**

The week flew by, with Sirius and Reggie visiting Hermione often. The girl didn't mind being trapped in the room, as long as the boys would swap books for her every couple of days. She seemed to be very interested in occlumency (whatever that was), Sirius noticed.

Soon, though, their cousins arrived, and Sirius prepared for the next week to be a living hell. He wished that his other cousin, Andromeda Tonks, was invited, but she had been 'blasted off the tree' several years ago for marrying and bearing the child of a muggleborn. Instead, he was forced to endure Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, and Narcissa with her cousin Lucius Malfoy. Sirius had no clue who was worse.

Bellatrix was twenty-four years old, and had been married for five years. She had long, dark hair that fell around her face in ringlets, and was very pretty- though her personality wasn't pretty at all. In fact, she was rather crazy, with several mental problems that hardly anyone noticed. Her husband was tall and dark, very handsome, and a Death Eater. He didn't mistreat Bella- in fact, he suspected she was a Death Eater too- but was very violent. Sirius could remember one time several years ago, when the man had first married Bella, and had knifed him for walking down the stairs or some such.

Meanwhile, Cissy was paler, with blonde hair and a permanently sour expression. Then again, that probably had to do with being married to Lucius Malfoy. Sirius knew that the man was a git, just like all of the Malfoy family, and as he stood beside his brother to greet them, he couldn't help but scowling. He hated being a Black, he really did, but you couldn't choose your family... unfortunately. If he had been able to, he probably would have chosen a family like the Potters. They didn't care about what house you were put in or if your blood was pure. He allowed himself a smirk. _I wonder what they'd say if they knew there was a muggle-born in the house? They'd freak..._

"Ah, Sirius," Bella greeted coldly. "You're looking well." Then she turned to Regulus, who actually looked pleased to see their cousin. "And Reggie! You've grown!" He blushed faintly.

"Stop it, Bella," he said with a smile. "You're looking well, too. Oh, hello, Rodolphus. How are you?" The question was directed at the tall, dark-haired man behind Bella, who had one hand resting on his wife's shoulder. His fingers were adorned with heavy silver rings, several adorned with tiny jewels. Sirius noticed the Lestrange family crest engraved on one ring that looked like solid gold, whilst another seemed to be the exact shape of a Dark Mark, studded with black oynx. The dark-haired man nodded at Regulus.

"Very well, thank you. Where are Orion and Walburga?"

"Mum's just finishing getting ready, I think," Regulus replied. "Dad is in his study, he'll be down in a minute. Come on, I'll show you to the drawing room- Mum recently had it refurnished, you know..." The three Slytherins headed up the stairs, Bella and Rodolphus handing their coats to Sirius on the way. The only Gryffindor in the house- besides Hermione, of course- hung them on the coat rack, and was about to leave when there was another knock on the door, signalling the arrival of the Malfoys. With a sigh, he opened the door, and stepped back to let the young couple in. Lucius Malfoy was twirling a cane-like wand between his fingers, hitting Sirius with it- whether by accident or on purpose, he didn't know. Rubbing his shoulder, he shut the door.

"Cissy, Malfoy," he greeted coldly.

"Sirius," Cissy greeted, her voice as sour as her expression. "Where's Aunt Walburga?"

"Getting ready," Sirius replied. "Bella just arrived, Reggie took her up to the drawing room."

"I'll assume that Rodolphus is here too?" Malfoy asked.

"Naturally," Sirius drawled, doing his best impression of the man, only to find Cissy cuffing him round the head.

"Show some respect!" she barked, handing him her coat. Malfoy did the same. "Hang these up and make yourself scarce!"

"Of course," Sirius spat resentfully, watching them thunder up the stairs before hanging his coat up. He thundered up the stairs himself, heading for his room when his parent's room's door opened.

"Sirius!" she barked. "Show some respect to your cousins! They are decent, pure-blooded folk, nothing at all like the dirty mudbloods and blood-traitors you affiliate yourself with."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Sirius said with a roll of her eyes. "Everyone in our family wants to be a Death Eater."

At this remark, she glared daggers at him. "You say that as if it is a bad thing..."

"Well, it is," Sirius replied. "Do you not read the _Prophet? _It's full of stories about the Dark Lord's actions. He's full of crap- just like you." At this, his mother let out a shocked gasp and slapped him.

"Get out!" she screeched. "Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again!"

"Fine!" Sirius spat, racing upstairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed some of his stuff off the floor and stuffed it in his trunk, lugging it behind him down the stairs. Somehow, Reggie seemed to know what was going on, and appeared beside him.

"Siri, where are you going?" he cried. "You can't leave!"

"Tell me one good reason why the hell not?" Sirius yelled, furious at his family.

"What about Hermione? I can't watch out for her myself, I can't, I need you! Please, Siri!"

Sirius paused, thinking. He felt bad leaving the girl in this hellhole, but he didn't want to be trapped here all his life. "I'm sorry, Reggie," he told his brother, not meeting his eyes. "I have to go. I don't want to live here any longer. Tell Hermione I'm sorry, wont you?"

"But, Siri..." Regulus trailed off as Sirius opened the door and slammed it behind him. He headed off down the street, finally free of the house that had been his prison.

Meanwhile, Regulus stood in the hall of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, staring after his brother, hardly daring to believe he'd gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that really turned out so different from the original! Also, it's probably the longest chapter I've ever written! Go me!

Also, I wouldn't mind a review or two...


End file.
